1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to the field of medical infusion devices, and more particularly, to an infusion device that can achieve accurate and continuous infusion when being used in a hospital for constant rate intravenous drug infusion to painful patients.
2. Description of Related Art
Doctors often use infusion methods to treat painful patients. Most existing infusion pumps are products manufactured by foreign technologies of the last century, and they generally copy foreign products directly and almost have no innovation. An existing infusion pump mainly includes a single chip computer control unit, a panel and key unit, a liquid crystal display unit, and a peristaltic extrusion unit. The peristaltic extrusion unit serves as a power unit of the infusion pump, that is, it generates mechanical peristalses to continuously compress infusion tubes and thereby make liquid medicine be output. However, the infusion tubes must be expensive special PVC tubes, otherwise they are unable to use. Common disposable infusion tubes are prone to deform or rupture when being continuously compressed, which does not only affect the infusion precision but also bring security risks to the infusion work. Furthermore, the existing infusion pump needs complicated operations and cannot be moved freely, and thus it is inconvenient to use.
How to design a convenient, safe, efficient, high-quality and inexpensive medical infusion device is an urgent technical problem to be solved in the industry.